


What About in the Morning?

by Quandisa



Series: Jewels Of The Midnight Sky [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Wins, Multi, Naughty Photos, Plot, Reunion Sex, Sorta threesome?, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: A young lawyer leaves her country to start her own firm in a new country, leaving behind the woman she thought she knew. Will this relationship survive? Will time and an ocean change things? All these answers in the first chapter.





	1. The Morning After

Zareen hopped out of her car as soon as she parked it by the dock. The sickly, brine and fish soaked air swept over her with the impatience so many young lovers had felt when an ocean separated them and filled the years with longing and heartache. 

three years. It had been three years since the world left right, the dazzling lights of the city had failed to move her since leaving England.

The clock read two hours until midnight. At least this night she didn’t have to worry about the sun rising.

The absurdity of the situation struck her, and made her laugh aloud. She let her mind wander back to the worst night of her life.

*                                                                                                *                                                                                                                                                             *

In the back of her car Zandra pulled her clothes back on. 

“We need to talk.”

“You want to go back to the flat?”

Zareen felt raw, and vulnerable. That flat was soaked in memories she didn’t know if she could trust. 

“No. I can’t go back, yet.”

“It might take some time. I can’t really be exposed to the sun. I burn easily and then it takes a lot of resources to repair, I’ll have to feed more.”

“So you don’t burst into flames?”

“No! Why would I? I can’t think of anything that just bursts into flames in the sun.”

“I don’t know! It’s just what I’ve heard.”

“Hollywood hokum. Most of it is. It just doesn’t make sense from a biological perspective.”

Fingering the bag with the twin chokers she could feel night yawning in front of them. 

“Let’s go to my place. It wouldn’t be first time I had an unscheduled sleep over.”

“Um, okay. If that’s what makes you comfortable. I thought maybe you’d want to stay in view of people.”

“Oh please, if you were going to do something, you’d do it now with me alone in the car with no one knowing where we were.” 

Getting out she moved to the driver’s seat and adjusted the rearview mirror. She caught Zandra’s shrinking expression as she softly wrung her hands.

“You going to stay back there?”

“I’ll sit wherever you want me.”

Zareen sighed and let her head hit the window. It wasn’t like she really had a choice here. 

“Get up here. It’s weird having you back there.” 

With a shuffling Zandra exited and reentered the car, vainly trying to pull down her skirt. 

“You hate wearing that stuff, huh?”

“Always have, but it’s not like you can walk up to people and ask if you can drink their blood.”

The engine roared to life.

“I’ll lend you something of mine, when we get there.”

Zandra gave a weary smile. “You do own anything better?”

She earned a chuckle. “Maybe, they still don’t allow halter tops in the office.”

The ride was silent. Zareen wished it was raining, thundering, she’d even settle for a gailing wind, the perfectly clear night seemed to mock her inner turmoil. But since when did life ever match up with expectations?

The house was dark, nothing surprising since it was closing in on midnight. Not wanting to wake anyone she snuck in through the dark, holding Zandra’s hand to guide her. Although, did she even need guiding?

In her bedroom she locked the door behind her, and closed the curtains before sitting at her vanity and looked over an awkwardly standing Zandra. 

“Pick seat and stick your butt in it.”

“Um,” She sat in the pillowed window seat. “Where did you want to start?”

“First things first. Did you feed enough?”

“Oh,” a light blush “I’ve been really careful, and keeping hydrated, and taking my vitamins. I’ve just been trying to stay on top of it, because-you know.” She tucked a lock of hair behind her hair.

“What do I know?”

“H-how much I w-want you.”

“As a bon-bon.”

    “No! I mean, yes, but not just blood or sex, as unbelievable both are. You make me feel whole. Like I’d been struggling in the dark and you brought the sun, and leg I’d been missing, and didn’t even realize. Everything became better, and brighter when I met you.” 

The words echoed in her chest. She shifted in her chair.

    “So were you born this way or, did someone bring you back from the dead?”

Zandra pulled up her knees, and hugged them to her chest, using a pillow to keep her modesty. 

“I was sixteen. Do you remember that wine I gave you?”

“It’s now my favorite drink.”

“My father owed that vineyard, now I do, but only through some creative forgeries. I love that place, rows of grapes sloping towards the aqua sea. Mama used to say I was born out of those waters, because of my eye color. Even though I had brothers, father insisted I learn to read, write, and how to figure. I took to reading and writing like a duck to water. Books were rare treasures back then, I always had one in front of me. It was a peaceful, dull life. 

“There was stable boy who watch the horses at night. Sometimes I would sneak off after dinner with a lamp and steal away with book to read in the haystack. He would join me and try talking to me, but it was never anything interesting. I just supposed he was lonely working at night.

“One evening I was, let’s say, unsettled because my parents were discussing my marriage. I always knew it was going to happen, but I didn’t want to start a family, or belong to a man who may deny me my escapes. I went to the stables, and clasped into haystack, holding my book for comfort. He came in and tried to soothe me, but it turned odd. He started rambling about how we could run away and rise above the laws of men, that we could stay like that forever preserved in moonlight. It was madness! 

Zareen winced in sympathy for her would-be rival.

“He grabbed my arm, insisting, I pushed him off and turned to retire to my room. I didn’t make it. My arms were pinned to my side and there was a searing pain in the neck. The last thing I remember was the warmth of my own blood soaking the front my dress.

“I woke up with a doctor looking over me in my bed. They had to stitch me up, I’d lost a lot of blood, but I was alive. Seventy eight years. It’s been seventy eight years and I’ve barely aged. Do I look like a ninety four to you?”

“You look like the best craddle-robbing cougar I’ve ever seen,” Zareen relented.

“Geez, thanks,” Zandra muttered miserably. 

“So, how did you know?”

“Know what?”

“You were a vampire.”

“Oh. That. I was in my bed for a week, nothing a ate stayed down except for water and broth. I couldn’t stand any light, save the weak flame of a single candle. By the end of that week I was feverish, a sweated and tossed in nightmares tormented by an ever growing hunger. The rest seemed to happen to someone else. Like I was watching myself in a dream. I rose from my bed, and walked down the stairs. No one was up. Out of the door and across the moonlit field I glided. I could hear the cows mooing in their sleep. I, just, walked up to one and sank my teeth where it was the warmest, where I could hear this drum beat the loudest. It was earthy, and not pleasant, but it soothed the hunger. 

“After that, I was in denial a solid month. I try to eat regular food, starve myself until the hunger took over and I’d bite into a cow.

“Finally, I accepted that I had changed. I became careful. For years I hid it. For years I stayed sixteen. My health was poor so it was challenging for my parents to find someone to marry me. Illness struck and took most of my family. I buried them. People started calling me a witch. They said I cursed them, that’s why I still looked so young.

“It hurt, but it hurt worse thinking I might never see them again.

“I stayed at home more and more, but I couldn’t stay. After twenty years I hired some family to care for the place and left for Spain. Travel was difficult and found staying in cities was safest, but there weren’t a lot of cows. I tried rotating butchers, but it became dangerous. Eventually, I started work as a lady of the night. It made the most sense. I just had to keep a gun near me. I did start showing signs of aging. I filled out more. Gained a few inches, and my hair is very slow to grow. It’s been barely past my shoulders for over twenty years now.

“Over the decades I’ve invested and made money. That’s how I was able to buy the nightclub and turn it into my hunting ground when I need it.

“With bagged blood, water, and vitamins I really only fresh blood once a week.”

Zareen’s knuckles white. “So why were you feeding tonight?” Her voice had a deadly edge to it.”

“Because you keep coming around, and, um, you smell like freshly glazed doughnuts, with happiness, and you always want sex, so you look just as irresistible, and those scents just get stronger when you’re, um, you’re enjoying yourself. I was trying to force feed myself so I’m not as tempted to take a nibble. I took a lot last night, and it’s hard to stop with just a sip. It’s like stuffing yourself before going to bakery.”

“Who was he?”  
“Huh? Oh, I have no idea. I don’t ask for names. We just size each other up and go. I really don’t even want to think about it, the whole thing is deplorable as it is.”

“So you don’t like drinking blood.”

“No, you’re the first person that didn’t make me gag afterwards. But the side effect has been an intensifying of the normal repugnance I feel the whole thing. It’s struggle to keep anything else down.”

“So, now I’m your life line?”

“No! God no! Don’t ever think that!” Zandra launched herself toward Zareen, the V of her neckline exposes her cleavage, Zareen sharply looks away.

“You’ve been taking my blood.”

“It’s not I could ask, but if you’re uncomfortable I won’t do it again. If you want to work on,”she hesitated, ”us. I’m willing to comprise.”

On hands and knees Zandra looked like she was pleading out to Zareen but was too afraid to reach out. It felt like a chasm between them, and Zareen would have to be the one to take the leap. 

She got up and rummaged through her closet, until she brought out a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. She tossed them at Zandra, and sat on her bed staring pointedly. 

“What is this?” She brought the items up for inspection. 

“I’d said I’d get you something to wear.” 

“Oh, right.” Zandra looked at the clothes and then Zareen watching her on the bed. “Okay.”

She slipped the shorts under her skirt, then zipped it up, before pulling off her skin-tight shirt with a small sigh and dropping the old university shirt on. 

“Thank you. This is much better.”

“Hm.” The wheels in Zareen’s head had been turning for a while. “There’s still a lot to learn. Sadly, I’ve always been a visual learner. Come over here.” 

Zandra complied, she stood before Zareen, twisting the hem of the shirt. 

“Fangs, why don’t you have them all the time?”

“Oh, um, I don’t know. They only come out when I’m aroused. Any kind of arousal, hunger, fear, excitement, nerves,” she trailed off.

“Sexually?”

Zandra was shaking slightly. “Um, I guess. Haven’t had lot of occasions to test it.”

“What? You don’t masturbate?”

Now she couldn’t raise her eyes off the carpet. “N-no. I never felt the need. I-I d-didn’t really think I could b-be properly aroused with my body like this.”

“And before that you were stuck in your books.”

Zandra screwed her eyes shut, bit her lip and nodded. It hurt to see her so scared. Zareen reached up and soothed the side of her face.

“I always knew you were a poi-dexter.” A hot tear ran down her palm. “No more secrets, okay?”

Zandra nodded frantically. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I would have the exact thing, except I would be running a whore house, not a night club.”  

Zandra made a sound that was a cross between a bit off chuckle and a sob. “My employees think I’m either addicted to sex or I’m dealing drugs in that room to pay for the place. They’re both awful, but they’d leave if they knew.”

“Voice of experience?”

“I never get close enough for anyone to find out.”

“For almost a century.”

She started to relax. “It wasn’t so bad, just the feeding, and dressing like a whore.”

Zareen hummed in place of an actual response, letting her thumb rub circles into the cheek.

“Does it have to be the neck?”

“Um, no. Just good sized vein. Neck, arm, thigh, there’s one in the lower back. Not that I’ve tried it.”

“I want to watch it. I want to feel it without a hand in my pants.”

“It’s very painful without a distraction. It is someone biting you, after all.”

“I need to know.”

“Okay, babe, whatever you want.”

“Good, I want it now.”

“Now?!”

“Yes, now. I don’t like the idea of some scum bag being the last thing on your tongue, and you’re nearly full so you’ll be able to control yourself.”

“Okay. I don’t think it’s a smart idea, but it’s your thing. Where do you want me to-?”

“My arm, so I can watch your face.”

“Hm, okay. Are we doing this now?”

“Yes.”

“Like, now-now?”

“For the love of-! Bite me!”

“Okay, you can pull my hair if you need to get my attention.” She got down on her knees, and placed a kiss on the inside of Zareen’s arm. “Thank you for this gift.” She opened her mouth wide so Zareen could have a clear view of fangs. Her eyes met Zareen’s who nodded and watched as those teeth pressed into her flesh. There was pain, her instinct was to fight it off, but she ground herself into the bed. Seeing her determination Zandra continued, there was sharp sting as the bone pierced the flesh the scarlet fluid was slow to flow. Zandra licked, her eyes rolling back, and closing to engross her senses in the moment. Zareen felt the pain dull at the stroke, the next one set her blood aflame with desire.

She struggled to control her breath. Zandra on her knees, immersed in planting kitten licks on her bleeding arm, the heel of one hand pressing into the crotch of her own shorts was acting like the more powerful aphrodisiac in the world right now. The more Zareen’s took, the more flushed she became and the more aroused Zareen felt. She half wondered if she could come from just Zandra feeding from her.

“Are-are you doing that on purpose?”

Zandra’s big, dark eyes looked out from under her long lashes. “Doing what?”

“I went from being in agony to being harder than a diamond left in the snow.”

“Oh! Um, I wasn’t-I wasn’t doing anything intentionally. Was it the biting?” She pressed harder into her own pubic bone.

“No, that sucked. Lick me again.”

Zandra complied and a bolt of desire shot through both of them. 

“Maybe there’s something in your saliva. Close the wounds.” 

Zandra pulled on the marks before giving them a board, heavy swipe with her tongue leaving only two tiny marks that would bruise. 

“Come up here.” 

The brunette stood, but made no move get closer or move away. 

“You’re as awkward as fuck when you’re not acting like a dominatrix.” She pulled her onto the bed with her and went for a kiss but was denied.

“I-I have blood in my mouth.”

“No, fucking duh. I want to see something. It didn’t stop you when you ate me out.”

“It didn’t! Oh dear! It’s a wonder you didn’t find out then!”

“We were both far more certained with other matters. Now is there some special vampire reason I can’t shove my tongue down your throat?”

“Just the blood, and the teeth. They’re still down, and sharp.”

“Good, I’ll take my risks.”

Zandra’s lips were warm and pliable, she let her do whatever she wanted, and true to her word Zareen’s tongue explored every part of Zandra’s willing mouth it could. The coppery taste of blood was waiting for her. It wasn’t appealing and she felt sorry for the woman who depended on it.

When she finished Zandra asked, “Well?”

“No different than any other time I’ve kissed an incredibly beautiful and sexy woman.”

“I guess you’re feeling better if you can joke.”

She wrapped herself around Zandra’s waist. “Who says I was joking?”

“You must be. I’m a creature of the night, who barely possesses any feminine charms.”

“Hm, I don’t like hearing people talk about my girlfriend that way. I might have to punish you.”

“Is- is that what we are? G-girlfriends?”

“You’re nearly half naked in my bed and I’m wet, I don’t think you’re my dog walker.”

“You have a dog?”

“No. Mother has a cat though. Hateful thing.”

Zandra giggled. “Um, do you want me to-?” Her pale fingers traced swirls on exposed skin above Zareen’s neckline.

“No. What happened is still too fresh. I know you were doing only what you had too, but it still hurts. And don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong, it’s my issue. Just give me time.”

“All the time in the world.”

“But, we could finish what we started in the car.”

“Oh, but-!” Zareen loomed over her until Zandra she fell over onto the pillows. 

“Call it another experiment. Now that I have my own  _ petite sang  _ sucker, there’s all sorts of things I can try.” Her hand eased its way under the t-shirt and into Zandra’s shorts. “The first result seems to point to the idea that you  _ really _ like drinking from me.” Her finger followed the slick silky folds. “And just me, as I recall you being dry as a desert when you came out of your snack closet.”

“Is that what we’re calling it?”

“I haven’t decided. You want to take off these off?”

“They’re your shorts. You take them off.”

Without a second thought the shorts came flying off.

Zandra groaned as two fingers entered and twisted.

“Remember I get to see you this time. No more hiding.: Her lips traced the loose neckline of the oversized t-shirt.

“But- but what if it’s scary?”

“Don’t know ‘til we try. 

“Mm, you feel good baby. So warm and tight around me. Go on, give ‘em and squeeze.”

“I can’t! I don’t know how!”

The slicked fingers changed to keep a constant speed and hook against the roof of Zandra’s core. 

“You are the most inexperienced former prostitute ever. Let’s just pretend we’re going to this all night.”

Immediately the tension eased from Zandra’s shoulders, she slumped back on the pillows, one hand rubbed the top of the headboard, the other rested on her stomach. 

“Is this okay?”

“Of course, Zandy. Just remember, you try to hide that pretty face of yours I’m tying your hands together and eating you ‘til you scream.”

Eyes closed. “Mm, I don’t know if I ever scream.”

“You’re like a lamp that need oil to burn. Guess that means I’ll have to help you.”

She twisted her back, stretching it out. “I told you, no one person can take care of all of it.”

“I know, but I know plenty of people of who wouldn’t be able to resist the fantasy of a ménage à trois with a hot blonde and a hot brunette.”

“Ah, ha, you don’t need to help. I’ve literally been doing this since before you were born.”

Fingers crawled the wall, and others rubbed an inner thigh.

“I want to watch you. It’s not too unreasonable to watch my girlfriend eat.”

“You just want to make sure I don’t have any fu-” a whimper broke from her throat.

“I know you don’t.” Zareen ran her tongue over the stop on Zandra’s chest that always drove her wild.

“Ngh! Reenie!” Zandra threw her arm over her eyes, and twisted her free hand into the hem of Zareen’s shirt, she was biting into lip, her fangs threatening to pierce her own flesh.

“Mm?”

“More, please!”

“Mm, since you asked so nicely.” She sucked hard over the place her tongue had prepared. She felt Zandra’s hand move from her hem to her back, a slight tremor has it held on for dear life. “You gonna come for me?”

Zandra opened her eyes to look into Zareen’s, they were swimming with love and passion. Her redden lips parted to pant her fangs, deadly points polished bone white by decades of human flesh and blood. The same mouth and weapons that had spent hours wringing one mind-blowing orgasm after another for days during her period, and now they were sighing her name like a dying woman’s prayer. Around her squelching fingers Zandra clenched vice-like for two or three seconds before she relaxed, the flutters of her walls confusing Zareen thinking they had only passed the plateau but Zandra begged her to stop.

“I can’t! I can’t anymore!”

Zareen stilled her hand but didn’t remove it.

“Someone’s a light touch.”

“Sorry.”

“No! Don’t apologize! Never apologize! You’re perfect the way you are.” She kissed her, fangs starting to recede.

“I didn’t scare you?”

“No, actually I like the touch of danger. Bit of a turn on, but only because I know you’re only using them on me when I want them.”

Zandra tried to sit up and cross her legs, but Zareen was still savoring the aftershocks of Zandra’s completion at her hand.

Tucking an absent lock behind her ear Zandra asked, “Did you changed your mind about- wanting a hand? You did mention being in a rather amorous state.”

“Just say horny.”  

“We both know what I mean.” She ran her hand over Zareen’s shoulder, it was covered by a hand and slipped off.

“Thanks, my cunt’s in it, but the rest of me isn’t. Let me process things a bit, and I’m sure my ass will coming begging for you.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want.”

“Yeah. I’m going to wash up.”Zareen stripped, leaving clothes behind her as she made her way to the bathroom.

“Is that my underwear?”

There was a pause, an ass shake and coy hand brought to Zareen’s face. “Of course, I didn’t have mine this morning, I you made it  _ very  _ clear I couldn’t walk about with nothing.”

“That isn’t the pair from last night?!”

“The very same,” Zareen teased, far too pleased with herself.

“You could have borrowed a clean pair.”

“But this was the pair you gave me. I’m going to keep them. They’re far more comfortable and sexy that any I have.”

Zandra looked away in embarrassment. “I hardly see how.”

With a smirk she observed the blush on her partner’s face. 

“Oh, I think you do.”

After a long, sober shower Zareen joined a reading Zandra under the covers.

“Should I go?”

“Nah, I rather like the waking up next to you, and coming home to you trapped in my room.”

“At least there are books in here.”

“Make sure you read my journal, it has all my sex dreams in it.”

“You’re such a weirdo. Sleep tight.”

“You too.”

That night Zareen rested but didn’t sleep. She laid on her side facing the wall, aware of cooling body next to her that read and got up for a scrap of paper and a pen. In morning Zandra was slightly snoring, limbs tucked in close. Zareen pushed some hair from her vampire’s forehead, her fingers lingered for a few breaths before she leaned over, lips barely brushing as she whispered, “Sleep tight.”

*                                                                                                                  *                                                                                                                                     *

The looming ocean liner started to pull into the dock, workers already standing by with the stairs. Leaning against the hood of her car she slowly scanned each smiling face on the deck over the heads of the crowd that had gathered on the dock. Her eyes landed an anxious face in the middle of the crowd right as it spotted her and erupted in a smile and waved wildly over the railing, standing on black pump toes, nearly tipping over. As soon as the ship came to a stop she pushed her way deep through the crowd to the stairs, down, then bobbed and weaved her way over the dock to throw herself around Zareen’s neck into her waiting arms.

“Reenie!” They held each other as vice like as the last embrace they shared.

“Zandy!” She couldn’t press the black halter top, stretch fabric clad woman in her arms close enough. Tears pricked her eyes, so she closed them and engrossed herself in the solid feeling of completion.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too. Sometimes I even missed you in the office at night. Maybe five times.”

Zandra pried enough of herself off the blonde to giggle in her beaming face. 

“You haven’t changed a bit.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“Not in the least!” She attacked Zareen’s lips with her own, pouring her relief into the kiss. Zareen pressed the back of her head, and kept a firm grip around her waist, desire poured like molten steel from head and pooled in her belly. She had to fight fiercely against the urge to open and let her tongue bring her love closer. As it was she felt a prick, a hurried apology, and a lick. Zandra pulled back, covering her mouth.

“Now, now, I know you missed me, but to get all hard from a kiss?”

“Sorry,” she muttered behind her hand. “I really am elated to see you. Not to mention that you look divine in that suit. Black and gold suit you.”

“I know. Let’s get you to the hotel. Where are your bags?”

“Oh, I’m having them be sent when when they can.”

They separated and got into the car.

“Did you eat and sleep well?”

“Decent. The ocean swells rocked me to an early sleep every night, it was hard to wake up. And I’ll warn you now, I didn’t get to eat last night, nor this night before we landed in port. Sorry.”

“That’s okay. We can pick up dinner together. Were you going to try the bar at the hotel.”

“Um, yeah, it shouldn’t hurt to do it once.”

They chatted with racing hearts the whole way from the dock to the table at the hotel bar.


	2. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did we get here? Where is here? I don't care, I never want to leave.

The women picked a table that was easily seen. The letters and few long distant phone calls they had made kept them up on the events of the days and nights, the trials of starting a business, and setting up a long distance business, so they mostly discussed Zandra’s trip.

The sheer relief of being in the other’s presence distracted both from putting on their act to attract a meal for Zandra, and Zareen found herself creeping forward, until her date had to stop her recounting of a wine storage due to one passenger and hold her nose.

“Stars! Could you back up, Reenie? I swear, I think you smell better than before.”

Zareen propped her head up on her arm resting on the table. 

“Well, that might be because I’ve learned to be nearly completely vegetarian, or it might be because it’s been three years since I’ve had sex with my unbelievably sexy girlfriend who kept sending me the most scandalous pictures.”

Zandra looked like a kid whose mom caught her baking cookies while she was out, guilty and secretly pleased.

“You could’ve have said stop.”

“Not on your life.”

* * *

Zandra sent the first letter, a lengthy, poetic thing that espoused about how she missed her sunlight more than any sun-worshiping plant, and her options concerning the nightclub and what would intel moving to the states. 

Zareen responded with two short words.

“Send nudes.”  

The next letter went on for pages about all the moral depravity of the request and the prickish position it would put her in. Behind it were some photos. One of a leg being stripped of it’s thigh-high hosiery, another of lips being painted, one of Zandra in her leather pants and matching halter top sitting with legs crossed, leaning back on one arm and her free hand giving a “come hither” signal, the last one was simply of her laughing, for once unimpeded. That last picture found it’s home on Zareen’s office desk.

After that the photos came as congratulatory gifts or birthday surprises. They were never the “nudes” Zareen had wanted but they still radiated sexuality. Among the collection there was a series of three that seemed to come all from the same sitting that were her favorites. They started simply enough with a close up of a black lace thong suspended by a foot pointing in it’s stiletto heel. The second was a full body of the same scene, showing a corset wearing Zandra hiding her face in mortification, whether the thong dangling from her ankle had been on her was impossible to tell as a crumpled sheet covered her bottom. The last one was of Zandra sitting in the middle of the bed, legs beneath her, clutching a pillow under her accented breasts looking at the camera with forlorn and pleading eyes. It was all Zareen needed to see to know she was missed. Every night she placed a kiss to it’s pouting lips before falling to sleep.   

* * *

“You know I don’t want to rush you into anything, but I completely volunteer to take care of your needs, because it’s been three years Zandy,” she whispers hotly in her ear,” and right now not being able to hold you, I feel ever  _ aching second _ of those years. I’d love nothing more than spend however long it takes to make up that time with you.” She braved a kiss on the delicate curve.

“God! That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said! Do you mean it?” 

Her answer was to be dragged out of her chair and up the stairs to her room.

“Do you remember our last letter?”

“Um, yeah.”

“I’m so taking you up on the offer.”

* * *

One of the photos had been of Zandra lounging on a mountain of pillows covered by only a loosely draped sheet. The back of the photo asked, “Any other requests?”

Zareen replied with another two words. “Touch yourself.”

The following picture of her in a lax pair of men’s trousers open in the front to reveal Zareen’s panties and her matching tie luring the eye to the valley of her breasts just hiding beneath the folds of the button down dress shirt Zareen had left with her. She was biting her finger with a challenging look. The back simply read, “Do it yourself.”  

* * *

Someone slammed someone against the the door with a bruising kiss. Hands grasped at clothes and locks. Without looking or breaking away they moved to the bed and collapsed on it.   
Zareen found herself on her back, jacket lost on the floor, shirt half undone with her girlfriend mauling her collarbone.

As lovely as the knee pressing into her groin felt, there was one last thing she had to do before falling into mindless debauchery. 

“Zandy. Zandy!” She tugged on her arm to detach her from her chest.

“Mmm?”

“I want to watch.”

“Hmm,”Zandra pondered laying a gentle kiss to the top of Zareen’s slowing emerging breast. “As you wish, mi alma.” 

She pulled off, took a mirror off the wall, and placed it opposite of the bed, Zareen’s full seated form.

Zandra walked over, hips swinging like a jungle cat’s rear going for the kills. She perched herself behind her love, and slipped her arms around her waist and chest. 

“You’re wearing it.” She whispered into the flesh above a white leather choker.

“You mean still wearing it,” she thread her fingers into her lover’s hair, keeping her close.

“You didn’t really.” She deftly unbuttoned her pants.

“I meant it when I said you were going to take it off.”

“Let’s just see then.” Zandra moved her hands from their work and undid the clash from around Zareen’s neck. The yellow jewel in the middle helped it fall away revealing a bleached strip of flesh. With awe, “What did you do?”

“It stayed one day and night, only coming off for baths. I didn’t want any other vampires trying to get my neck.”

“Mm, like any other vampires could handle your ego and need to talk during sex.”

“You love my voice.”

“You love your voice.”

“What about yours? Your necklace, still in your luggage?”

“No.” Disentangling herself she sat up and pulled her dress over her head. Zareen eyes traveled up the silken legs the coal garters, the smooth planes of her ivory stomach, the almost sheer lace of her bra and the little aqua jewel winking from a black choker on her next. Zareen’s heart swelled “I was afraid someone would take it, so I’ve been hiding it for a while. At first I thought it was silly to wear it all the time, but I was paranoid that if it left my sight it’d disappear. That and when I was lonely, I’d touch it, and you’d be with me. Usually whispering something ridiculous in my ear.”

“Like how I’m not the only one getting eaten tonight.”

Zandra giggled, “Hee, ha, yeah. You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot.”

“If you want.”

“Right now I want you to eat so that we can get started.”

Zandra kissed her. “Okay, get turned around, and lose the shirt I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

They repositioned themselves. Zandra embraced her from behind, her lips painting her love’s neck, one hand sliding under her bra, another snaking down the front of her pants. Zareen’s knees opened instinctively. The image in the mirror reminded her of another woman in her position.

* * *

It took some time before Zareen got to watch Zandra feed. At first they tried the club, but Zareen would get carried away making out and fondling her girlfriend in her racy outfits. Zandra also seem to forget what they were doing until Zareen tried to rub her off, and it reminded her of her blood levels. So, Zareen was banned from touching Zandra on the ground floor. Feeling the smallest tinge of guilt Zareen volunteered her arm, and suggested a different setting for the hunt.

In a charming hotel lobby a company was hosting a Christmas party. They snuck in after the first hour letting the spirits do their work to loosen people’s ties. 

Placing themselves at a table just off center from a wall. Just visible enough to get attention from the right people. Both ladies were dressed to kill, Zareen opting for a strapless number, Zandra in long sleeves with a deep v-neck, each dress sported a leg slit. 

They lounged together, sometimes on one another with Zareen trying to cop a feel, and the rest of the time with Zareen banished to the other side (although that didn’t stop her from trying to press her foot into Zandra’s goin).

It was during Zareen’s game of footsies, and Zandra trying to silently scold her, that a clearly intoxicated woman walked over to their table and slid in next to Zareen.

“Hey! I don’t ‘member seein’ you girls around before! Where have you been all my life?!” The booze was making her loud.

“Us? Oh, we’ve been waiting for you this whole time. We need a third for our game.” Zareen laid on the charm thick.

“You girls playin’ a game?!”

“Up in our room. We’re only in town one more day.” Zareen placed a hand on the woman’s knee, and leaned close. “Won’t you come up and help us? We’ve been so lonely. We won’t get to go out like this again for a  _ long _ time.”

“Cor blimey! You’re ‘avin’ me on! You’re not a couple of flutes are yah?!”

“I’m insulted! Zandy! Did you hear what she called us?

“What does-?”

“We don’t have to stand for that!” She pushed Zandra out and steered her towards the exit.

“Wait!” The woman caught up, stumbling a bit, but Zareen had already stopped and had to wrestle the smile off her face.

“I’m sorry! I jus’ canna believe a couple of birds like you would wont a sorry sack like me!”

Zareen turned and took the woman by the chin. “Let us show you your beauty. Follow us.”

The woman was dazzled and followed them up to the double suite. Zareen kissed the woman and led her to the bed where Zandra was waiting. The woman was getting quite handsy, not that Zareen cared, she pushed her on the bed and dragged Zandra off.

“What are you-?!” Zandra whispered.

Zareen hushed her and dipped her and crushed their mouths together, while squeezing her ass through the dress and pushing her leg between Zandra’s. She stopped when she felt two teeth lengthen out. “The actress wasn’t ready. Thought I get it going.” She whispered back.”

“You’re not leavin’ me out, are ya?” The woman had removed her jacket and shirt, and was buttoning her slacks.

“Of course not, but I’m more of the watching type. You two have fun.”

Zareen sat in a chair and made herself comfortable and watched Zandra hold the woman from behind on the bed. She locked eyes with Zareen before closing them and furrowing her brow in effort. On hand held the head in place while she lay light bites and scrapes on the other side of the woman’s neck. The woman was so far gone she moaned and drunkenly flailed her arms. With cold precision Zandra reached in and pulled up the front of her underpants creating a thick barrier between her fingers and the woman’s clitoris.

  Zandra held herself as far from the woman’s body as she could as she worked her over. The woman grew impatient and tried to force her to move faster. Zandra was happy to help the woman use her own hand for her pleasure, she just guided her as her moans grew louder. With mechanical efficiency Zandra bit at the peak of the woman’s desire and the woman’s face twisted into ecstasy. 

Zareen thought she’d feel sympathy for the woman being feasted on by a ninety four year old vampire, instead she awful for her girlfriend who looked like she had her hand in a toilet while sucking down a week old spinach smoothie. 

The woman collapsed into unconsciousness. Zandra scurried out from under her and into the adjoining room before Zareen could get up and help.

She found her in the bathroom rinsing her mouth and scrubbing her arms. Bubbles and blood swirled in the sink.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“It was vile!” She spit again into the sink.

“What? Was it the booze? Was she diseased?”

“No, no.” She leaned over the sink and scrubbed under her nails. “It’s been like this for over a month. They’re all abhorrent, but I’ve got to keep it down.”  

Zarreen soothed her back and tried to keep the pulled up sleeves from the bloody mess. 

“Okay, okay, let’s get you into something more comfortable.”

“So long as I don’t have to move,” she bemoaned.

“Alright, I knew we should have brought a change of clothes.” Pulling a robe from a closet she placed it over the brunette, unzipped her dress from underneath, and slipped the flashy thing off trying to keep from disturbing the ill woman. “Better?”

“Slightly. I’m gonna try the bed.”

“What about your garters?”

“I don’t care. I just need my stomach to settle.” She shuffled to the bed and collapsed into the fetal position.

Zareen brought a cool cloth for her face. The poor creature was close to tears! 

“Is there something else I can get? It looks like you’re in pain.”

“No, just go. You don’t have to stay. I know how disgusted you are.”

Rubbing the prone figure’s hip Zareen reassured her. ”I’m not disgusted. A little jealous someone besides me out off, but I’m not upset. I think you’re the only one disgusted here.”

“You’re lying! How could you not be outraged? I feel like I just prostituted myself! And for what?”

“Am I a whore for going to work and earning money?”

“Huh? No.”

“Then you’re fine. They get to trip the light fantastic and you get food, more like some awful tasting medicine. You can’t help what you are.” 

They sat in silence watching early snowflakes fall outside the window to the city below.

“Thank you. I’m starting to appreciate you finding out. You make it sound okay for me to be me.”

“It is okay. Your condition isn’t a crime you have to pay for with your own misery. Everyone has the right to feel comfortable in their own skin. Everyone should feel happy.”

“Even you when you defend the indefensible?” Zandra threw over her shoulder.

That took Zareen aback. “Huh, I guess.” 

“Yeah.” She laid her hand on Zareen’s. “You alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be alright?”

“I imagine watching someone’s blood being drained from them is upsetting. 

She interlaced their fingers. 

“It was rough. I hated seeing how much you detested it. I didn’t think you could get any paler. But I feel better doing it with you. You don’t pick up the most forgiving people. And it’s fun to tumble your rocks in front of everyone.”

“You’re such a pervert.”

Zareen brought their hands up, and kissed the back of Zandra’s hand. “You try having a succubus for girlfriend.”

“I have the most beautiful woman of the century in a hotel bed with me, and I’m managing not to ravish her within an inch of her life.” 

Stunned Zareen had to shake herself out of her stupor. 

“Why you little-!”

That night was healing for both of them. They reached a level comfort that was equal to before the fall out. Late into the night they escaped back to Zandra’s flat after the club’s patrons had left. It was the first time Zareen had returned, and the places warmed up very quickly. Soon it was back to being their love nest, a place to escape.

While Zareen prepared everything for her new life in the States she spent her evenings and nights helping Zandra. They circled the more reputable night spots and together they lured someone back to be an unsuspecting donor. Soon it became a game to them that would start with giggles and end with Zareen comforting a queasy, but cuddly Zandra. 

Tonight was the first time since their relationship reset that Zandra was drinking a meal from Zareen’s vulnerable neck, she had been offering her arm or thighs. But tonight they closed the distance between them.

* * *

Zareen caught Zandra’s hands. 

“You don’t have to do that with me. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

Zandra’s hands trembled, and she kissed the flaxen hair. 

“I want to! Oh please! Let me!  _ Years, Reenie. Years _ since I touched you.  _ Years  _ since I tasted your  _ every  _ desire. I’m a man lost in the desert so close to sweet water I can smell it.”

“ _ Fuck!” _

“I beg you!” Both their hands were shaking now.

“I’m yours! All yours!” She buried her hand in Zandra’s curls, and unhooked her own bra.

Zandra wasted no time massaging a breast and dipping into her heat. She smiled against the reddening neck.

“Looks like you’re close to begging too.”

“Well, I’m trying to be an adult, but I have a dying man on my hands. Ah! There! God you’re good!”

In the mirror Zareen saw her love consumed with need, her long fingers never stilled, her lips and tongue danced over everything they could reach. Suddenly their eyes met. Zandra hung her mouth open, soft and desperate. Zareen arched herself closer and pushed the brunette's head closer.

“Thank you” 

A pressure formed and grew on her neck, it burst into a sharp pain, then exploded into a pleasure and ripped through her, almost causing her to double over. Flames licked from her core out, paling everything in comparison. The three digits in her sex were nothing, she barely felt them anything as the flames roared in her ears. She could feel Zandra under her fingers, the flames were spreading to her, like the fire was being shared instead of of doubled. Now she could hear euphoric whines, and sighs, they were beautiful. The fingers moved in her and stoked the flames to burn brighter. 

There was hot breath on her shoulder as the caresses brought her orgasim crashing into her, she bit into the back of her free hand. The heat left her to smolder.

Her lover licked her wounds, including the back of her hand and pillaged her mouth. 

“Reenie?”

_ Reenie’s brain is shut down. _

“Earth to dreamy Reenie.” Fingers stroked back the hair that had escaped into her eyes. “Are you still with us?”

She caught the now heated and still slick hand and kissed it. A sign of life and a plea for peace. 

Amber eyes opened on perfection. A blushing face frame with midnight, and aqua eyes smiling softly on her. 

“Hey. You’re a mess. Are you going to let me up so I can clean us both up?”

A raspy voice replied,”No, as soon as I can feel my knees I’m going to spend the next hour making a bigger mess of you.”

“I’ve got a much better idea.”

“I wasn’t going to suggest the cuffs until tomorrow.”

Zandra slapped her belly. “No, you, why don’t make a mess of each other? Think we could try?”

“So instead of making love to you, I’d be making love with you?”

“It-It’s not that! I just like seeing how happy you look, and showing you how you make me feel.”

“Yeah, making love. Foregoing the fucking.” 

“Reenie, we just seeing each other for the first time in years. We shouldn’t-”

“I’ve seen you every day behind my eyes for years. I’ve held you in my arms every night for year. And everytime I open my eyes the sweet dream leaves me cold, and alone. I didn’t even know I was alone until I met you.

“Don’t tell me I haven’t thought this through. It’s a whole new world out here, but I want to walk it with you. Sure, it’ll be a night, but that’s what torches and moonlight are for, and if we don’t have those we’ll have the stars. And so long as there are stars to light our way, I know I’ll love you.”

“You’re impossible!” Zandra sobbed.

Zareen sat up and held her. “No, I’m here. I’m with you.”

“I also hate you.”

“Aw, what did I do now?”

“You’re confession was better than mine.”

“I had to come up with something. It’s had to beat a half naked woman in the back of your car.”

“Is that the only time you can talk about your feelings, when someone is topless?”

“No, but it’s definitely my prefered method of communication.”

“And here I was half convinced you’d matured,” Zandra giggled.

“Oh, I have! I’m into much older women now. I’m the luckiest woman in the world because I found the one that gets sexier with age.”

“How would you know?”

“Because you get sexier every time I see you.”

“Shut up. How are your knees?”

“Gimme a kiss and they’ll be magically recovered.”

“Oh, I can do that,” Zandra said with a devilish smile.

Zandra eased herself out from under her partner, and knelt on the ground at Zareen’s feet. Her hands ran up the slack-clad thighs while she licked her way from sternum to panty edge. She pulled down the trousers and chased the fabric with kitten licks down and back up both legs. 

Zareen squirmed as her underwear was removed with the same care and her inner thighs given the same attention.

“I feel like a lolli, where my smooch?!”

“Thought I’d give you a big, wet one right on your lips.” And she did, Zareen’s eyes rolled to the back of her skull, a prolonged moan filled the air.

Chin shining, “how was that?”

“I’m healed. I don’t even think I’ll get sick for a year. Now, get back up here.”

Back on the bed they locked lips breaking when Zareen threw Zandra down and climbed on top of her hips.

“Now what’s wrong with this picture.” 

Eyes flooded with longing gaze up at her. “Looks perfect to me.”

Zareen fingered the fabric covered her cleavage. 

“Well, my view is obstructed.”

Rolling her body, Zandra taunted, “So, do something about it. You’re the one who’s been desperate all this time.”

“I’m not even going to argue.”

She trailed loving pecks from the winking blue gem across her shoulder, removing a strap, and continuing to tattoo the bursting feeling in her heart into her love’s flesh, flushed by her own blood. Even each finger tip was given individual attention. The other side was given the same treatment.

Zandra stroked Zandra face, as they looked into each other’s eyes over a kiss placed on a wrist, then palm.

“You’re lips are going to be painfully numb if you plan to keep that up.”

“True, but I’ve fantasized about this for years.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Zandra whispered.

“No, I suppose you’re not. Up.”

She arched her chest so Zareen could unhook her brassier and garter belt, removing her stocking while she was at it.

“I do have a couple that I need to get done tonight.”

She kissed her navel, “For the mother who brought you into this world.”

She removed the choker and kissed the ghostly scar you’d have to know was there, “For the desperate would be love that sent you through time to me.”

“The desperate what?”

And finally, one between her breasts. “And the heart that beats with love for me.”

“Always. I love you, Reenie.”

“Zandy, I love you. Lose the underwear.”

“You’re still on top of me.”

“If I didn’t want my turn in them I’d tear them off.”

Zandra canted her hips so the blonde could strip her. 

“That sound painful.”

“Not when done right.” She re-positioned herself so their pubic bones grounded into each other. Hands held her hips and they moved together.

This wasn’t their usual style with Zandra holding off, or Zareen pushing their limits. This was a slow dance, like the waltz that first brought them together. No time was wasted in finding their rhythm. In tanum they worked for the other’s pleasure, fueling their own desire.

They found this wasn’t close enough so they interlocked their legs, and held each so tightly no one could tell where one ended and the other began.

Zandra chanted Reenie’s name like a prayer, and Zareen hid her tears in the midnight locks, not wanting this spell woven with spider’s silk to break.

Pants, sighs, moans, and passionate cries made up their song, and at its crescendo they both arched their backs as a dip, stars joining the space between them briefly.  

Keeping their embrace they collapsed on the pillows.

“Heaven. I saw heaven.”

“Me too. Might be the closest I ever get to the real thing.”

“Baby, that was the real thing.” 

“Reenie.”

“You’re not spending another night here. You’re coming home first thing in the morning.”

Zandra snuggled into Zareen’s chest.

“I was hoping you’d invite me over.”

Body heat kept them warm for almost an hour, then they snuggled under the sheets sleeping the rest of the night away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's next to all she wrote! The next chapter is the epilogue, and if you like traditional vampire stories it might trigger you. There is a heartbreaking story to write here, but at this time I don't want to write it, someone else can write another angsty vamp story with lesbian space rocks. Go with my blessing.  
> I might put up some smutty one-shots in this universe but I consider this the complete story.


	3. Epiloge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time to reap. A time to sow.

True as her word, Zandra’s things weren’t even unpacked. They got up early, loaded her suitcases and headed straight for Zareen’s modest home.

Every window was equipped with blinds and several layers of curtains, pitching the entire house in midnight no matter the hour. Electric lights were the only light allowed.

There was only one bed, king sized with twin night stands, in a very spacious bedroom.

Zandra picked up the picture of herself on the nightstand and giggled. 

“I thought it would be your favorite.”

Dragging the metal trunk behind her, Zareen left it by the door and embraced her love.

“That one’s not my favorite.”

“Oh, then why is it next to your bed?”

She kissed her temple. 

“I liked coming home to that one.”

“Hm, so where’s your favorite?”

“Where I need it most, the office.”

“Reenie!”Zandra scolded.

“What? Clients rarely see it and when they do they marvel at how pretty my spinster sister is.”

“Oh, I’m not your cousin?”

“It’d be weird to sleep with my cousin.”

“Wasn’t weird in my day.”

“If there wasn’t a trunk full of your stuff I’d be christening these sheets.”

“You mean you haven’t already?”

“Not with company.”

After Zandra’s trunks were brought in the rest of the weekend was spent “introducing” Zandra to every surface in her new home, which turned into Zareen being reintroduced. Which is how she learned she had a weak dining table.

Returning to work was the second hardest thing she ever had to do.

Quickly the pattern of their life took shape.

Zandra bought a run down place called Webster Hall, she quickly re-staffed it, cleaned the bar and dance hall. The money it eventually made was poured back into renovations, and improvements. While it became her new hunting ground, she still enjoyed the clientele and watching the old building come back to life.

Zareen’s business was slower to build. Few people stayed when they saw a woman was in charge, but those who stayed were very satisfied. During the day she was completely devoted to a photo in a frame and her career, at night she was welcomed by a beauty swearing like a sailor over a burning dinner.

It was wonderful.

After she fell asleep Zandra would slip off to her hall, more often to keep an eye on the staff as her resistance to feeding on her partner grew. She theorized it was due to having regular access to nutrient rich blood for a couple days a month.

While both lived to express their love in their marital bed, they also enjoyed their new playroom that combined Zandra’s imported furniture, and Zareen’s costumes and toys. Each took turns being bound. Zandra’s blood lust may have waned but Zareen’s appetite knew no end.

It was a rhythm that neither thought was possible, and it only got better with time.

Many amazing years later, the anniversary of their reunion, Zareen studied herself in the mirror. Her hair was dry, and a couple silver strands hid in it. Her hands were getting thin. When she looked at her face it was a disturbing mix of her own and her mother’s.

She walked into the bedroom and stroked Zandra’s sleeping face. It was still perfectly smooth, no crow’s feet from long hours working, no smile lines, lips still plump like her rosy cheeks. No silver highlighted her hair. If there had been any changes, she had grown more lovely with love. Death may never know her love, but it was getting closer to Zareen.

“Hmm, hi Reenie.” Zandra stretched, skin still taut and smooth, marked only by their activities. 

“Mornin’ gorgeous. I woke up and decided I wanted to spend forever with you.”

Zandra pulled her into a lazy kiss.

“And here I thought I was just staying the night.”

Zareen held the arms around her.

“No, forever. I can’t imagine anything better than living with you. It hasn’t been the easiest thing in the world, but it’s been better than any poet could describe. Zareen Diamond-Matura, I want to give my life to you and spend however long vampires have on this marble with you.”

Voice caught in her thoart, Zandra asked, “Baby, what are you saying?”

“Turn me into a vampire. We’ve talked about it before, many times in fact. I don’t want to face oblivion knowing I’m leaving behind an angel.”

“Sweetie, you don’t know that. None of us know what waits after this life.”

“I don’t need to know. You’ll all I could ever want.”

“There won’t be any going back.”

“Good. That’s exactly what I want.”  

There were details to be hammered out, fine points to be debated. The biggest was when. Zareen wanted it to be that very night, she wanted to share her birthday with their anniversary. Naturally, Zandra wanted to wait and give her every chance to change her mind, but she could never win once her wife put her mind to something.

After work she came home to catered roast paired with her favorite wine bathed in candlelight.

“I already had it ordered, since I thought we’d spend the evening celebrating at home.” The woman waited in a black cocktail dress that looked like it was made for the choker around her neck. Her pale complexion took on a healthy glow in the soft light. 

Setting down her briefcase she swept up the visual and kissed her deeply. “We should skip dinner and go straight to dessert.”

“Eat, you’re going to need your strength for everything I have planned.” 

A shiver ran up Zareen’s spine as her chapped lips were traced by a finger. 

“Only if you promise.”

“Eat your dinner. I slaved over a hot phone for it.”

Dinner was consumed over normal conversation. There was never a shortage of words between them. There were the baby attorneys Zareen had to whip into shape, and the exhausting task of keeping the bartenders honest. It was their life, and it was about to end.

Zandra suggested a stroll, a dance, going to see a show, anything to distract her drowsy love. The last several years she had fallen asleep shortly after getting home more often than not. But she would not be swayed. The hose and blouse came off the second the wine was finished. She only had one last chance to derail the goal of the night.

“Reenie,” she leaned over and whispered as the blonde as working on the laces of her corset, “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

“Oh,” the revelation dawning on her, “you naughty thing!”

“If you want to see, you’re going to have to catch me!” She took off and ran to the other side of the house leaving Zareen to finish ripping off the bindings and chasing her around the playroom, down the hall, round the breakfast table several times, before a quick play for the left took them to the bedroom where Zandra was tackled into the bed, falling in a heap of giggles and fabric.

“Where’s that happy clam? Where is she?”

The vampire was laughing so hard tears running down her face. 

“Ha, ha! Stop, you’re gonna rip something!”

“Great idea! Let’s rip this stupid dress off you!” 

The zipper ripped down.

“Why do you hate all my clothes?”

“They get in the way of me touching you! And you look  _ so _ much better without.” 

They made out in a fevered embraced. Hands finding their favorite holds, only to wander drunk on silky skin. 

Just when Zandra thought she had successfully redirected her wife from her morning’s madness she was surprised when things slowed down.

“This will go much more interesting once you feed, and then you can see how great of a lover I am as a vampire.”

“Reenie!”

“What?”

“Don’t take it so lightly! Don’t you want to see your last day, your last sunrise, your last-,” lips cut her off.

“I want to start an enternaties of firsts with you.” She kissed each part of her face. “Our first full moon, our first shared meal, our first fake I.D.s, our first time making love as equals.”

Zandra caught her face, “Love, we’re already equals.”

“No, we’re not, Zandy. I can’t share your world. You look euphoric when you feed off of me. I want to know that feeling. And I’m getting older.” She stroked Zandra’s cheek, her hand was held to that cheek before she could finish. “We can’t keep this up. I don’t want to be your grandmother one day. Holding hands until you take someone to a back room again because I can’t support you anymore.

“The future is going to be wonderful! Things are always changing. Maybe one day we can have a real wedding and a legal marriage! I could tell  _ the world _ that you,  _ you,  _ are my wife! My perfect, clever, loving, amazing wife! I could shout it from a moonlit mountain top! I’d do it now if you’d let me.”

“No! You’ll break your neck!” 

“Please! I want more than just one lifetime with you!”

Slightly sharpened teeth chewed her lip. 

“There’s just no going back. And it’s lonely, so many dark nights with just hunger for company.”

“Zandy, look at me. Look me straight in the eye.”

Shimmering eyes met those steady ones.

“You’re not him. You’re not taking anything from me. You’re  _ giving  _ me a wonderful gift. I promised my life to you, I’m asking you to share yours with me.”

“Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!” Tears ran freely as Zandra turned them over and kissed every thing she could reach.

“I love you, too.”

The rest of the clothes between them were removed so Zandra could soak up the warmth for what could be the last time.

After the crickets silenced their song there didn’t to be any way to delay it. They exchanged looks that each could read as easily as their own hearts. 

There was nothing left to say.

Zareen watched as her love lowered those beautiful fangs to her neck. The pain had long blended into the perfect aphrodisiac, even bone-tired after a long day and an emotional evening she moaned as she felt her slick gathered. Sadly, she knew this time wasn’t about sex. Instead she held her wife and let all the love that had grown between them flood her, and flow through her essence. Tears hit her jaw letting her know her feelings had reached the other.

In this blanket of all consuming love she became light-headed and giddy, feeling the flesh she held become warmer, even hot; it never felt hot.

“Ngh!” Zandra broke off panting, and trembling with her tears. Zareen tired to wipe them all away.

“Hey, you’re almost there. I want to see you back to life. Come on, give me a smile.”

“Reenie,” she sobbed, leaving a bloody impression of her lips on the hand that had caressed her cheek. Taking a shuddering breath she smiled through her tears.

“There’s my girl. My one and only. I’ll see you on the other side.”

“Ti amo.”

“I know.”

Zandra placed her hand over the woman’s heart, and pressed the other’s hand over her own. Then she lowered herself once again and drank the elixir seasoned with her grief. The second the heart beneath her wanned she sealed the wound and sliced her own arm with her canines. The blood flowed freely, she pressed it to deathly pale woman who weakly lapped at it before latching on and pulling it.

“That’s it, baby. Drink up. Take it all.” She cradled the blonde head and placed kisses on its brow. But Zareen only takes a few swallows before recoiling back. “No, sweetheart! You have to drink! Just a little more. Here.” She sucked in a mouthful and feed it to her like a mother bird. It was half spit up, and Zareen groans, turning into herself shivering with cold. 

“Oh, Reenie.” The covers were pulled over both of them as Zandra curved her body to her loves and anxiously watched every vital sign. 

It was going to be a long week.

At least it would have been if Zareen hadn’t developed a fever several hours.

* * *

It was a surprise to both of them when Zareen opened her eyes. She had been expecting her nude wife to kiss her, because either it had worked and she was vampire or she died and wound up in Heaven or Hell, either way there was a nude version of her wife waiting for her with a whip. 

Instead she saw her sitting in a chair by her bedside stroking her hand, wearing her black cocktail dress. When Zandra saw her eyes open she leapt up and smothered her in an embrace.

“Reenie! Oh thank, God! Praise the stars!”

“What happened?” her voice was groggy. 

“You developed a fever way too soon, so I called an ambulance. We’ve been here half the day. How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m going to die, better flash me one last time.”

“You get better and I might forsake clothes a whole night.”

“Praise be! I’m cured!” She bolted up to prove it and unexpectedly wasn’t hit with a wave of dizziness. “Huh. Zandy? Didn’t you say you couldn’t stand light.”

“Yeah, could barely stand the stuff until I started drinking.”

“Open the blinds. I’d do it myself, but they got all these wires on me.”

“I don’t think that’s a good-”

“Do it. I need to see something. And if I do mess up, we’re in the perfect place to find blood.”

“Alright, just a little.” The blinds were opened a crack.

“More.”

A fraction of more light let in. Zareen rubbed in on her arm, frowning. She looked directly at it.

“Close them.” 

“What the matter,amor?”

“I don’t think it worked.”

The blinds were closed and Zandra sat neatly at the end of the bed, rubbing the blonde’s leg through the sheets.

“Why do you say that?”

“The light doesn’t bother me. I feel exactly the same. Shouldn’t I be vomiting? Or hungry? I just feel really thirsty and warm.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing. You can have a full life.”   

“You mean a short one.”

“Don’t be like that.”

Zareen had been staring at her hands.

“Did they give me something?”

“Um, just a shot to reduce your fever. They took your vitals and the best they could come up with was hysteria. Apparently, you’re not being sexually gratified enough.”

“I had hope that nonsense would have left with the last useless century. Oh, well. You heard the doctor, better locked that door and loose the dress.”

“I’m so happy you’re okay.” She gave the leg one more pat before standing and locking the door.

“Oh nurse. I didn’t think we were allowed to be alone together in a locked room, but I do need a thorough going over. I have this terrible pain in my special areas.” She reached back to untie the gown, but was stopped.

“No, baby, we’re not playing that game. You need to rest up.” She soothed back Zareen’s hair and kissed her, crawling up on the bed and straddling her.

Not one to back down, Zareen’s hand ran up her wife’s scandalously bare legs and kneaded her soft, plush ass.

“Oh, now who’s the naughty one? Going around without knickers? That’s asking for trouble.” Her hand greedily claimed.

“Hush. Like I had time to dress both of us. Besides, I’ll have you know my anniversary didn’t go as planned.”

“You poor thing. Neither did mine.” She slipped a finger into the slit between Zandra’s thighs.

“Reenie!” scolded Zandra as she batted the invasive hand away. “You need to take it easy. Your fever only broke an hour ago and we still don’t know what caused it.”

“But Zandy!” she whined and pouted. “I hunger for you so bad I can feel it in my teeth.”

“No. Wait, you what?”

Zareen was rubbing the top of mouth.

“It’s all throbby. I hope it’s not a cavity or infection. I fucking hate the dentist.”

“Let me see.”

Obediently, Zareen opened her mouth for inspection.

“Huh, honey, are you really turned on?”

“I’m permanently turned on around you.”

“That explains the smell. Your teeth look different.” She chewed her lip. “Maybe we should try something.”

“Like borrowing the forceps, and seeing how far-?”

“No! Geez! That’s what the pear is for.”

Zareen shuddered at the memory. “I still can’t believe you kept me  _ that _ open for  _ that  _ long. You are a treasure.”

“I have a great muse.” She sat back at the end of the bed, bunching up her skirt “Now, let me try something, and all you have to do is sit back and watch. No touching.”

“Ah, man!” Arms crossed she pouted in a huff.

A nervous glance to the door she lifted the front of her skirt and spread herself. Zareen leaned forward out of habit, but found a foot planted in the middle of her chest.

“No, not right now.” She palmed herself and sucked on two fingers. Once they were nice and wet she slowly pressed them in. “Just watch. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“I feel like I could have you over the edge of this bed twice before the nurses call security.”

“No, your teeth.”

“They hurt, but they’ll still be happy to bite into you!”

“Worse?” She massasged her breast through her dress.

“Fuck! Yes!”

“There!”

“What?! No!”

“ _ Yes! _ Her hands withdrew to hold her as she leaned forward. “You have  _ fangs _ !”

“I’ve got blue vage, is what I got.”

“No, look.” Hopping off the bed she took the mirror off the wall and held it.

Staring back was an old, but unfamiliar sight. The fine lines had fleshed out, her eyes were brighter, and hanging from her mouth were two sharpened eye teeth that had elongated. 

“How did that happen?”

“I don’t know. You say you’re not hungry at all?”

“No.”

“It could be the brisket, but I took a lot of blood, and neither the doctor nor the nurse said anything.”

“Um, you were too upset to judge?”

“You were ashy, and cold. I held you for hours and you only warmed when the fever hit suddenly.”

“Huh.” It hung in the air between them. “So now what?”

“I don’t know. Unless you’re a new type of vampire that requires sex.”

“Sexpire. I could live with that.”

“I really don’t think that’s a thing. There’s no benefit to it.”

“Uhhh-”

“Shut up.”

They were interrupted by a doctor knocking on the door. Since all of her tests had come back normal they were releasing her with a rest order and a follow up appointment. 

The rest of the week saw small changes in Zareen. She drank more water than usual, leading her to puff up, even her wife noted that many of her blouses no longer fit properly. The dry hair started to fall out, and she developed nose bleeds, particularly when feeling amorous.

At her follow up appointment she was given an almost clean bill of help, but her blood pressure was high. The doctor assumed it was from her water retention. He offered no explanation for her hair.  

That evening she couldn’t eat. Curled up in the corner of couch she complained of the heat and stripped down and panted with her newly formed fangs.

“Zandy.”

“What is it, love? Do want more water?”

“No, want you. Need you.” She stretched her hand out over the back of her seat.

“Baby, I don’t know. I’m feeling very peckish, and, God-!” The plate she was holding shattered on the tiles 

“Please! Just hold me.”

Zandra was hunched over, white knuckles on the table.

“I don’t think I can,” she whispered.

“Why not?”

“I need to go. I should go to the hall.” 

“Don’t!” Zareen rose, and joined her wife, who was fighting her constant demon. “It’ll be okay. Even the doctor said.” She slid her hand over the gold-banded one on the table. 

Without warning she was swept up and spread open on the table a nose on her jugular, and hands bruising her hips.

“That’s it baby, take it. It’ll be fine. I promise. Please, please, I need it bad!”

The welcomed sting of the bite was blinding. Pleasure, and relief crashing into her like she’d never known. Staring unseeingly ahead she didn’t notice when the bite were withdrawn.

“Reenie? Did you just come?”

“Fuck. Get back in there!” She groped for the back Zandra’s head.

“You’re bleeding a lot.”

“So fucking do something about it!”

Zandra groaned. “Just a little more. You’ll stop me.” She lapped at the scarlet stream. 

“Yeah, get it, baby. Drink it up.” Her nails had grown faster, and longer since their anniversary. They now raked up the slender back, she wanted them to fuse into one being to end the ache she felt under her skin. The roaring of her own pulse only ease with her wife drawing it in sateing them both. 

No, she didn’t stop her when she went past her normal take after a week, they were enjoying it too much. It only ended when both had their fill. Each were flushed and panting.

“Are you okay?”

“Better than.” She relished a kiss.

“Mmm, you taste different.” Hands now traced familiar paths over the bare skin.

“I switched from kale to spinach.” 

A nail flicked a nipple.

“No, that’s not it.” 

The zipper of the dress opened.

“I’m hornier than a virgin schoolboy because you’ve kept my in this house with only make-outs.”

There was the ruffle of cloth falling and the creak of the wooden table under the added weight.

Zandra hummed in thought. “I don’t think so.” She palmed the breasts beneath her. “It’s hard to gain weight on vodka and salads.”

“And clam, and tuna, and tacos, and I do like a daily dose of honey. In fact, I’m overdue.”

“You know, most women your age see a decrease in sex drive.”

“Most women my age married the first dick that asked and are turning to their cats for comfort. I married the perfect woman.”

“You are never allowed to visit lesbian clubs without me.”

“I’d only want to go with you. Show off to everyone what they can’t have.” She traced the black choker her wife wore every night, taking it off only for showers and sleeping.

“You’re talking too much.” The brunette turned around presenting her curvy backside. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

Four lips spoke the same language as the couple dined on the table they’d shared many meals before.

* * *

At a small cafe a woman in red squealed in delight, clapping and tapping her feet.

“Hooray!  _ Finally!  _ I got a pair that  _ you _ can’t mess with!” Her accusing finger pointed to her tablemate in black.

“Nuffin’ said I couldn’t take ‘em lader, jus’ tha’ it’d be a while,” the stranger spoke with a Jamaican accent.

“I don’t know and I don’t care! All I know is you’re not going to ruin this like all my other ships! Rude thing! My precious wittle sparkle-stars will shine forever!”

The stranger gagged. “You done gone ‘round the bin. Besides, it’s not  _ my  _ fault. It’s just me job.”

The woman’s face screwed up. “You always say that. And darlin’ you know no one understands your burden more than me, but still- Ha! Ha! Ha, ha ha!” She sang. “I gets vamp-lesbians forever! Yea!”

“Or until dey kill each odder,” the stranger muttered into his coffee.

“What was that, stinky?”

“Nuffing.”

The woman snacthed the steaming brew from his hand and poured it into his lap.

“Me pants! Now, why ja go and do dat for?!”

“Because you’re a bone-headed meanie!” The woman stood and tossed her hair back. “Don’t you have something to be doing?”

“Yeah, yeah. You owe me a new coffee.” Behind he a man started choking.

“Deal. I’ve got flutterbys and spiders to tend. Oh, and I’m inviting you now.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“You have no excuse; I’m inviting you fifty years early.”

“I haf ta wash me hair dat night.”

“You don’t have hair. Show up in Washington and leave the temp in charge.”

She walked off as the other patrons rushed to the choking man’s side.

_ Fifty Years Later _

Zareen with her bouncy, soft blonde hair burst through the door into the anxious arms of her love. Zandra caught her and they spin together laughing like fools.

“We did it baby! We did it!”

“We won!”

“Now I can marry you!”

Zandra giggle, “Reenie, we’ve been married almost hundred years!”

“Yes, but now it can be legally binding.” Zareen wiggled her eyebrow suggestively, and was pinched on the nose.

“You just like the licorice rope from last night.”

“Legally binding. We can invite all our friends, and go for a long deserved honeymoon. Aspen, Fiji, hell, let’s get off on every continent.”

“We have earned a vacation.”

“Honeymoon.” Zareen squeezed her brunette.

“What’s the difference?”

“New toys, and new sexy nighties. And we can get free stuff! Come on! I wanna be a bride!”

“Since when?”

“Since I met you.”

“Lair.” 

Zandra sealed all those lies in with her mouth, although mostly she wanted to taste the lips of the woman who shocked the world with her final arguments against centuries of fear, hatred and suppression. 

They had worked on it for over twelve years, and today the supreme court rendered the final verdict. She watched the whole thing from the flat screen in breathless anticipation. She jumped when it was read and the camera pan to the stunned lawyer who had fight the good fight.

When the reporter asked her what she was going to do now, she had exclaimed she was going to, “marry that brilliant woman and whole world could just watch her!” 

“Let’s go find a bar to celebrate!”

“Oh, alright. It’s been ages since I got out.”

“Yeah, I’m so glad mine is the only thigh you’re biting now.”

“It’s been fifty years.”

“Not long enough. Now we’re stuck together.”

“We sure are. Two drinks then back here for my turn in the licorice rope.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Arm in arm they walked out in the setting sun.

Zareen, as usual, got her way. She was a bride, and they honeymooned on every continent, even Antarctica. But those are stories for another time. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! I pulled out a stupid anime ending! Reverse vampire! Mwah hah ahah ahahah ahaahha!   
> Normally, I would have never had considered it, but for this couple I decided it was appropriate, because together they make a full person. Plus, there's a story here of vamp Reenie and vamp Zandy luring people in dark alley and then one of them dying tragically, but that's not the story I wanted to write. If someone else does, go with my blessing.  
> I do feel a little bad I made these two the lawyer that won gay marriage rights, but, honesty, we all know it would be these two in SU AU.  
> I apologize for my smut fans (don't worry I cooked something special for you), but the main focus of this was their new life together, so the snuggle times had to be cut down.  
> Virtual cookies to anyone who guesses who are mystery guests were.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags kinda spoil things, but most are here for the ride. I hope I can provide a nice one.  
> Also, I feel I should add a character tag just for Zareen (Yellow Zircons)'s butt, since it's like a character itself.  
> Welcome to the end my friends, soon I will betray you all. Mwah ha ha.


End file.
